Born from the Darkness
by EliseXLoveXWar
Summary: For as long as I can remember...whenever I close my eyes...I can see nothing except for death within the darkness. I have dreamed of someone...someone leaving me behind and I can always see a smile that made me feel at peace. I don't know who I once was in my past life, but it doesn't change the fact that I am now Hibari Miyako. I'm a Hibari, now and forever. Oc Insert. OC POV
1. Chapter 1

X-X-X-X

Chapter 1

X-X-X-X

I lay in the snow, but it didn't bother me. I stared up at the sky with blank eyes, watching white flakes fall to the earth. I released a small breath of air before reaching out to the white sky with wool-gloved hands. I broke out into a smile, watching the snowflakes melt a few seconds after making contact with my gloves. Winter is great, the ugly land becomes pure white...like it's a blank canvas.

"Miyako. It's getting dark. It's time to go home."

"Nii-san..."

I stared up into steel colored eyes. The boy standing over my fallen form is only slightly older than myself and we look alike enough to know we are siblings. Our raven colored hair, our bangs styled similarly, but mine is long and his is short. His steel colored eyes are always narrow while mine are wide and a dark purple. He offered me his hand and I took it, glancing back at the white snow behind me. I like the snow...the white pureness of it all...because it replaces the image of darkness...of death.

"Kyoya...do you think I'm a bad person?" I asked tugging on my scarf.

"You're a Hibari, it doesn't matter." Kyoya answered without hesitation.

"...Oh..." I began staring at the ground. "...O...kay..."

"Miyako." I hummed, indicating I was listening. "Miyako is Miyako. You're a Hibari. What others say about you doesn't matter. Hibari must always be strong."

"Un. I know."

I remember, remember very well. Kyoya was always there for me, my best big brother ever! If I'm sad or lonely, he won't say anything and let me stick around him. If I say weird things, he doesn't tell anyone and does his best to make me feel better. For some reason...I felt that...long ago...long, long, long ago that I did something very bad before I became Hibari Miyako. It was a horrible thing. So horrible that it affects me even now. Kyoya said that it doesn't matter since I'm a Hibari now. That he'll be there when I need him without actually saying it.

X-X-X-X

I stared up blankly at the older woman who has similar facial features as myself. However, her hair is dark brown and her eyes the same steel color as Kyoya. She began snapping photos of me at all angles as I smiled while holding a small bear plushie. This squealing woman is my mother, Hibari Shiori. The woman began cuddling me, rubbing her cheeks against mine. I still do not understand how my usually surly father and my loving and very much affectionate mother got married. The two are complete opposites in every definition of the term.

"Oh, my cute little Miyako-chan! You're so adorable!" Mother said kissing my face.

"Thank you, Mama..." I said enduring the smothering for her sake.

"Miyako." I froze and I looked around my mother at the man who is my father. Hibari Kouta...a man who Kyoya will most likely grow up to look like, but I was the one to inherit his dark purple eyes. "We're going to start training. Get changed." Father said staring down at me blankly.

"H...Hai..." I muttered feeling ashamed and slightly fearful.

"I got the perfect outfit ready! Ta-da!" Father and I both looked at the woman...who is holding up a bright red Chinese styled outfit, changshan...was whispered in the back of my mind. "I got the idea after looking through Kouta-kun's childhood pictures." Mother said smiling down at me.

I changed and I wore a pair of black pants beneath it. While Father clearly disapproved...He didn't complain since it was his wife who made this choice. Once I was dressed, I ran out the back door of the house and I walked down the small path to the dojo. Our house is very traditional, but very large for a family of four. I really liked my father, but the man...sometimes he just scares me. Since this is my first lesson and I am only five years old...well, the only thing I endured is a lot of stretching. A part of my mind whispered how having a flexible body will be useful in fighting, more so since I am a woman and can do things men cannot do easily.

"How was your first lesson, Miyako-chan?" Mother asked handing me my plate of food.

"It was fine." I answered picking up my spoon.

"Miyako, eat everything." Father said drawing attention to me.

"...I don't like carrots..." I muttered pouting.

"Drink more milk too."

"...Okay..."

"Just do your best, okay, Miyako-chan."

"Un..."

"Don't baby her."

"She is a baby, Kouta-kun."

"She is a Hibari."

Mother rolled her eyes before patting my head, then Kyoya's before sitting down beside her husband. I did my best to eat the carrots first, but it was hard. While I was slightly afraid of my father, he is still my father. I admire him for his strength and I want him to praise me. Kyoya and I both want to become stronger than him one day...and I get the feeling Kyoya will easily surpass him.

X-X-X-X

"Nii-san...lucky..." I muttered unable to breathe in the kimono I was stuck in.

"Painful?" Kyoya asked glancing down at me.

"Un. Too tight." I said wanting to pull the sash off.

"Shiori, fix her hair before we leave. It cannot be left down." Father said before walking out the room.

"Miyako-chan, come now! You look adorable today, don't pout. Kyoya-kun, you mustn't glare either." Mother said tugging my hair up into a bun.

"It's going to be crowded..." Kyoya muttered clearly annoyed with this situation.

"Don't worry so much about that. Kouta-kun has arranged for the shrine to be empty for an hour just for us."

Kyoya and I both glanced at the other, knowing how it was empty for an hour. Our father isn't the police chief of Namimori for nothing. More often than not, if our parents are busy...well, the man would abuse his power and force his men to babysit us or taking us places we want to go. Well, in my case the park or zoo, but with Kyoya...yeah...ever since he began learning to fight he's been actually abusing the men. Well, it's not like I can complain since I found it amusing watching grown men run about like headless chickens trying to satisfy me. Once we were ready to go, it was father who carried me about considering I can barely move an inch in this damn thing.

"Okay, let's go and pray." Mother said taking Kyoya's hand once we arrived at the top of the Namimori shrine.

"Do you know what you want?" I asked turning to Kyoya.

"Un."

"Hm..." I doubt praying to some god will help with the darkness, but...if I there is something I want really...really...really badly! I clapped my hands together after pulling the rope to the bell. I prayed long and hard, hoping that my wish will come true! "Please come true, please come true...!"

"What in the world are you praying so hard for?"

"I want a puppy!"

I really like dogs. They're obedient, smart, loyal, and I really like the thought of having a dog that could scare people off just by growling at them. I felt a hand rest itself on my head and I looked up at my father. The man removed the hand seconds later and I touched the top of my head, a small happy blush on my face. Kyoya seemed to have gotten annoyed...considering he snatched my hand and began dragging me to the rest area to get something warm to eat and drink. The old woman gave Kyoya a bowl of red bean soup while I took a seat. It's not snowing yet...but I kind of want it to right now.

"Miyako, open." Kyoya said holding up a spoonful of soup.

"Thank you, Nii-san!" I said eating it.

"My children are just so cute...!" Mother said snapping a few pictures.

"Cold?" Father asked sitting down beside me.

"Just a little bit." I answered looking up at him.

"Kouta-kun!" I jumped at the sudden shout while father wasn't very amused. "Put Miyako-chan on your lap and Kyoya-kun, sit closer to your father and sister."

"No way."

"Kyoya-kun~!"

Kyoya didn't say anything, instead opting to move closer to us. Kyoya reached out, tugging on my hand and he was pouting. Like our father said...don't argue with our mother because we will never win. One of the workers offered to take a group picture, something our mother appreciated and took advantage of. She sat down beside Kyoya, a hand on his shoulder as the worker took a few pictures for her. While the woman was distracted examining all the pictures she took...well we continued to do what we wanted. Kyoya and I were eating while father left to check up on his men.

"I don't understand why she insists on taking so many pictures." Kyoya grumbled as I picked up the teacup.

"I'm sure she is doing it to remember the good days..." I took a small sip of my tea before sighing out of relief. So nice and warm. "Or perhaps she's doing it to tease us once we become adults." I said with a wide smile.

"Hn."

Since we were done here, we returned home. Kyoya was annoyed with the cold so he went to his room to nap...while I reveled in it by staying outside in the cold in my snow clothes and laying in the snow as it began to pile up once again today. I don't understand why I like the cold so much or the snow, but...it was so peaceful and it was always so pretty. Once I got tired of being outside, I went back inside and proceeded to use my grumbling brother like a hot water bag. I was freezing cold and it was enough to wake him up the moment I shoved my way into his blankets.

"You're freezing." Kyoya muttered taking my cold hands.

"I like the cold." I said shutting my eyes.

"...Did you have that dream again?"

"Nope."

"..."

"Nii-san, would you ever leave me?"

"I won't leave unless I have to."

"Okay...thank you, Nii-san."

I don't like the thought of someone precious to me leaving me. I sometimes dreamt of it...someone I can't see...someone who held a part of my heart leaving me. I don't know why I had these dreams, but I did and every time...every time I wake up, I wake up crying. Kyoya never said anything whenever I crawled into his bed in the middle of the night. Plus...he let me do whatever I wanted considering I am his little sister. He's the best big brother a girl could ask for!

"Don't sleep outside in the snow anymore." Kyoya said tightening his grip on my hand.

"I like to do it..." I muttered snuggling up to him.

"Kaa-chan said that if you keep it up, you'll end up freezing to death." Kyoya muttered tugging on my damp hair.

"I don't mind..."

"I do."

"...Nii-san..."

"If someone hurts you again, I'll kill them for you."

There was a stunned silence before I released a small snort. Kyoya clearly didn't appreciate me laughing at him and I pulled him close, muttering a thanks into his chest. While he doesn't know the specifics of the dream, he's willing to do a lot for me. As I would for him. The darkness doesn't seem so scary...if he was with me, but I don't think I want him to see what I see...because it's really, really, really scary.

"Miyako-chan, are you here? Ah, you are. Come now, you came in straight out of the snow." I was lifted out of Kyoya's bed and I was being held like a small kitten. "I got the bath ready and everything!" Mother said walking me out of the room.

"Cold..." I muttered releasing a small sneeze.

"It wouldn't be so cold if you took a bath before going to take a nap."

If I was in the darkness...then my mother would be the one to pull me to the light every time. Her presence really is like a shining sun! I love her a lot since she can always make me feel better even without meaning to. Kyoya was there when I needed silent support, but mother was there when I wanted to shy away from the darkness. The darkness was scary, but I can handle it if she's around!

X-X-X-X

Chapter 1 Ends

Redoing this is going to take time, but things will explained and I plan on switching the POV between OC characters on occasion. It just depends on which characters it is and what is going on. Miyako is a strong little girl, but she's still a little girl. Everyone breaks at some points, children especially.


	2. Chapter 2

X-X-X-X

Chapter 2

X-X-X-X

On March 29, it was my birthday and while it wasn't a big affair, it was something I really liked since there isn't any training, no school, and complete and utter relaxation. It's also the one time of the year...where I'm taken to my father's workplace while Kyoya is at school and Mother is busy cooking. Since I'm not in school yet, I deal with my father and his bumbling group of underlings...minus one very special assistant and right hand man my father has. Said man is actually watching me since my father is nowhere to be seen.

"Tatsuya-san! I'm bored!" I complained lying on the couch on my stomach.

"I'm sorry..." I stared at the tall man with light brown hair and eyes. "However, Kouta-san is busy in a meeting today." Tatsuya said pulling me up into a sitting position.

"Tatsuya-san, I'm hungry." I said looking up at him.

"Do you want to go out and eat?"

"Un!"

"Alright, let's get going then."

I really like Tatsuya. While he's the same age as my parents, I found him really cool and handsome! If I was a lot older, I would have liked to have marry him. Although, the man only has eyes for my father...or so my mother says. The woman was probably right, but I wouldn't mind. I always played with the man and he was like another member of the family...well that and he spoils me. I get whatever I want out of him with just a smile~!

"Are you going to have dinner with us, Tatsuya-san?" I asked looking up at the man.

"I'm afraid not. This is more of a family affair. As a friend of your parents and your father's employee, I don't want to intrude." Tatsuya said patting my head.

"I like Tatsuya-san! I want you to come!"

"Thank you, but maybe next time?"

"Hmph! Then you have to eat ice cream with me today instead!"

"Alright, I can do that."

"Yay~!"

Tatsuya continued to watch over me until my father came to pick me up...literally. He came in, grabbed me by the back of the dress, said we're going home, then proceeded to walk out the room as if it was normal...well, it was, but still! I gave Tatsuya a hurried wave and he released a small laugh, returning the wave. Yeah...I really don't understand how my parents and Tatsuya were friends...weird, they were seriously weird.

"I'm hoommmmeeee!" I cried as soon as we returned.

"Welcome home, my beautiful night!" Mother squealed picking me up once she saw me.

Dinner was great, all my favorite foods and I was allowed to eat two slices of cake! Once dinner was done, it was time for presents in the living room. I received a photo album from my mother that consists of our family...and some pictures of a chibi father! Apparently, it was originally father's, but mother took control if it and now it's mine after she made copies of everything~!

"Thank you! I love it, mama!" I said giving her a peck on the cheek.

"You're welcome, dear." Mother said kissing my temple.

"Hn" Kyoya handed me a box wrapped up in light purple paper. "I got it earlier..."

"Thank you, I love it!"

"Miyako, you didn't even open it yet."

"I'll always love whatever Nii-san gives to me!"

"You're going to grow up into such a bro-con...maa, it won't be so bad..."

"Shiori."

"Let's see..." I opened the box and I stared at the notebook and pencils...which was all bird themed. "Yay! Thanks, Nii-chan! This'll make blackmailing papa's men easier!"

"Black...Kouta-kun..."

"Miyako."

"Yes, papa?"

"Remember to write in code."

"Yes, papa."

"Hah...Maybe I should buy Miyako-chan a camera too...Now, what about your present?"

"Hn." Father left for a few minutes before coming back with a large box...with holes on the sides. He put it down in front of me and I looked up at him as he placed a hand on my head. "Happy birthday, Miyako."

"What is it?" I pulled on the ribbon and the top of the lid suddenly was pushed up and I stared at a puppy...a German Shepherd with pure black fur and...he's so cute! "CUTE!"

"So, what will you name him?"

"Come on, come out!" I pulled the puppy out of the box, he's as big as me! "Er...ah...Takehiko! Take-chan for short!"

"It's a fine name."

"Thanks, papa!"

"Remember, this one is your responsibility. Miyako, you are now his parent. You will and must train and watch over him. Do you understand?"

"Yes! I know!"

"Ahhhh!" I noticed Takehiko make himself comfortable on my brother's lap after ditching me. "That's not fair!"

"You seem to have a bit of competition, Miyako-chan."

"Take-chan." I stared down at the puppy with a small pout and he tilted his head in confusion. "Nii-san belongs to me."

Takehiko only blinked before yipping at me. He licked my face afterwards and I pulled him away from my brother. Kyoya is mine, no one else's, he is mine! While I can't stay mad at the puppy, he must learn the rules that I set up! I bet father was really happy with my decision for a dog...and I bet he did it for another reason. If mother and brother cannot be there for me...then this little guy will most definably be.

X-X-X-X

I was wearing the same blue coat and yellow hat as the other children...not something I was very pleased about. To think...only a few days ago I was happy due to my birthday...yeah...not so much right now. Mother only released a small laugh at my behavior, soothing the pigtails she put my hair in.

"Come now, Miyako-chan. It won't be so bad." Mother reassured me.

"I don't wanna go to school though..." I muttered staring at the ground.

"It's preschool, not hell." Mother stated rolling her eyes at my attitude.

"Papa would probably beg to differ." He can't tolerate snotty brats after all. I recall one time one of his employees brought their son to work with them...and the brat tore up the shared offices and made a mess everywhere. "These...children...are drooling..." I stated pointing at the drooling child.

"That's completely normal."

"Crying and screaming." I watched as said children tried to cling to their parents, refusing to go. "Loudly. It hurts my ears."

"Very much normal."

"That boy has snot dripping down his nose!"

"Miyako-chan, there will never be any child better behaved and matured as a Hibari child."

"If I don't wish to interact with these children?"

"...I think you are spending way too much time with your father, young lady."

"Mama...!"

"Please, Miyako-chan, for me?"

"...Fine..."

"Thank you." Mother knelt down to my level, kissing my temple. "Don't worry, I'll take care of Take-chan for you. The three of us can even go to the park once you're out of school as a reward."

"Thank you..."

"Good, now then." Mother gave me a fake stern look. "Behave?"

"I'm always well-behaved."

"Miyako-chan, you know what I mean."

Mother left me in the care of a Suzuki-sensei. The woman was really nice and it was very clear she loved children from her attitude. I was in the Moon Class, which showed in the little badge I wore on my chest with my name on it. I was herded into a classroom with many other children and I began tugging on my hair, already bored. If I was at home, I would be doing the worksheets father gave to me or I would be training with the man when he was home. Suzuki-sensei gathered all our attention and told us to introduce ourselves and state something we like along with something we dislike. One by one, the children went through until it came to my turn. I sat up, dusting off my skirt.

"Eto...I'm Hibari Miyako...desu..." I was unsure what else to say. "Ah...I ah...I really like my puppy Take-chan, my Nii-san, and my mama and papa. I don't like carrots...and...I don't like getting dirty."

"Waahh! Miyako-chan is super cute!"

"Miyako-chan, you're really pretty!"

"T-Thank you..."

I'm not too sure how I should handle being called by cute or pretty by those blushing as they stared at me. It was weird when it doesn't come out of an adult. As soon as recess comes around, I found myself surrounded by the other children, all of which I politely refused. I did say I didn't like to get dirty, unless it was for training or fighting, I don't want to play. I went somewhere quiet in order to read a book, but I wasn't going to read it. I instead opted to observe everything going on and they were already deciding their social circles...yeah, not going to deal with it.

"Children are weird...reminds me of something I saw on TV. Something about herbivores gathering together..."

This also reminds me that my brother really took to that. He's calling those weak herbivores and the strong carnivores. There was nothing in between. Well, this does remind me of something...how I do refer to normal people as fangless or clawless. It was true, without fangs or claws, how do you expect to fight? You're pretty much useless against a strong opponent. My attention was drawn away when I heard...crying? Who could possibly be cry...oh, right, I'm beneath a tree near some bushes. I bet someone is hiding in there and crying, but who?

"Hello...?"

I shut my book, tossing it on the ground beside me. I went through the bushes to look for the person crying and I found him...crouched down with his hands covering his face. Wow, that's some really spiky brown hair. I took a look at his pin, he's from the Star Class. His name is...Tsunayoshi, huh? I got closer and I stared into wide brown eyes. Cute...! This boy...this child is really cute!

"W-Who are you...?"

"Smile for me?"

"E-Eh...?"

"I want you to smile." I knelt down in front of him, my hands on his cheeks attempting to get him to smile. "Will you or will you not?"

"E-Eeehhh...?"

The boy did his best to smile despite not knowing why. My eyes slowly widening, as if...a part of me recognized that smile. He was the one I've been searching for...he's similar to the person in my dreams! I wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my head on his. This boy...I want him. While I know it is wrong to own a person, I think...I will most definably be making the exception for him.

"E-Eto...wh-who are you?"

"You can call me Miyako-chan. No matter what, I'll be sure to protect you." I kissed his tears away and he turned bright red. "Okay?"

"B-But...why...?"

"Your name is Tsunayoshi-kun, right?"

"U-Un, Tsu-kun is Tsu-kun."

"Well, Tsunayoshi-kun, from now on...no matter what, I shall be by your side. I promise."

"M-Miyako-chan...promises to protect Tsu-kun...?"

"That's right. I want to stay by Tsunayoshi-kun's side to make him happy."

The two of us smiled at the other. Mine out of content...and his due to making his first friend even if it was a girl. Father and Kyoya...yeah, the two of us might end up killing him if they find out about him, best to protect him from harm and hide the fact he's there. Father might find out eventually, but won't do anything until he does something really bad. Kyoya...yeah, Kyoya won't care and will hunt him down.

X-X-X-X

"So, did anything good happen at preschool?" Mother asked watching me play fetch with Takehiko.

"Yup!" I said throwing the ball as far as possible.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Nope!"

"A potential husband?"

"Nope!"

"Okay, so a new friend?"

"Yup!"

"How cute?"

"Ah...as cute as a kitten who finally opened his eyes, kind of cute. Maybe it is a kitten who is about to cry?"

"That's very cute~!"

"Okay, we played enough, right?" I wasn't speaking to my mother, I was ignoring her right now. "Let's go home, Take-chan."

"Ah, Miyako-chan! Please don't leave your mother behind!"

"Don't be so nosy then~! Also, if I'm going to marry anyone, it will be Nii-san! I will most definably marry him!"

"That'll be cute..."

I seriously think she would be happy if I could marry Kyoya and wouldn't care about whoever it is I would marry. Like stated before, my brother and father are the ones I have to seriously look out for. Best not to tell this blabbermouth anything. Also...I should make sure she knows I could go back and forth by myself.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 2 Ends

With Hibari being the way he is in the series, I seriously cannot see him acting like a normal kid. I can see him acting like a miniature terror while threatening anyone and everyone. Miyako would be more polite, but I can see her mentally threatening someone if they anger her enough. She's not stupid enough to act out her anger, but she is still a Hibari so she is bound to snap at some point and when that happens...yeah, there's going to more than a few people in the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

X-X-X-X

Chapter 3

X-X-X-X

I sat in the bushes with Tsunayoshi...as always. He gets bullied a lot, like, a lot a lot. I didn't like the bruises that appeared on his skin or the fact he was crying due to fear and pain. I was very tempted to get rid of them, I could get away with it being a Hibari, but...I still don't understand why Tsunayoshi doesn't let me deal with them! It'd be so much easier and faster!

"It'd be a lot easier if you said yes." I said cleaning his tear stained cheeks.

"B-But...! They're boys and you're a girl! Tsu-kun doesn't want Miyako-chan to get hurt!" Tsunayoshi cried trying to move away from the handkerchief.

"I won't get hurt, I'm super strong!"

"B-But..."

"If I do get hurt, I got a big brother who will protect me. Ah, but you can't say we're friends. He might hurt you because you're a boy."

"R-Really?"

"Un. Nii-san is possessive. I'm possessive too. Even my papa is possessive."

"What's poss-pozeip..."

"Possessive. It means that I don't like to share."

"M-Mama said that you have to share! Because if you don't, that means you're not very nice."

"Well, my name is Hibari so it's fine!"

"Miyako-chan won't share with Tsu-kun?"

"There are things I will share with you, some things I won't!"

"What will Miyako-chan share with Tsu-kun?"

"I'll share my stuff with you, even my snacks! However, I won't share my family, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because if I show you off to them...you might end up dead when you get older."

"Hhiiieeee!"

Yeah...this wimp won't get any points with my family. He's cute, but incredibly weak. If I had to give him an animal...yeah, he's most definably a little kitty. He can barely take care of himself and he doesn't have any means to protect himself. I should really deal with those bullies though...like my father said, I must nip it in the bud before the problem becomes something I cannot handle. They were only pushing him around now, if he's older, I bet it would become actual beatings and I don't want that...no matter what. I really like it whenever Tsunayoshi smiles, it's almost like mother's, but it a lot brighter. It calms me down quickly and it makes me feel super happy!

X-X-X-X

"You're not hitting hard enough, Miyako." Father said watching me punch at the training dummy.

"Okay." I said reeling my fist back.

"Stop." Father placed his hands on my shoulders, fixing my posture. "Keep the wrist straight." Father stated releasing me.

"Yes."

"Miyako, this is going to be how you will train until you are seven." I paused and I turned to look up at him. I began giving him a small confused frown. "When you are seven, you will spar with Kyoya."

"Why?"

"A Hibari must be strong, not just mentally, but physically as well. Miyako, as a Hibari, you will always be targeted. I want you to be able to protect yourself, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Keep it up for another half hour then you can go get some rest."

"Okay."

I kinda didn't like training...I think my father realized it and that's why he pushes me so hard all the time. My strength, speed, and stamina was far beyond that of any ordinary child. If I wanted to, I could probably match boys older than me by a few years. I had training, they don't. I went inside where my mother was waiting with a glass of milk and a towel. I rubbed away the sweat on my face and neck before chugging the milk in one go.

"So, how was your training?" Mother asked helping me untie my hair.

"I don't wanna learn to fight, but...I have to, huh?" I received a hum from her. "Is it bad that we use violence?" I asked looking up at her.

"It's a Hibari thing, I never really understood it."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you know that your father deems Namimori his 'territory'?"

"Like a wolf?" My father reminds me of a wolf. "He's scary enough."

"That's...one way of putting it. Never really thought of it like that." What the heck did you see father as then? "Well, from what I understand...it's very natural for a Hibari to do whatever they can to protect what they deem their 'territory'. So, what is it you want to protect?"

"...What I would like to protect..." Takehiko was on my lap and I held him tightly in my arms as I thought about it. My parents, Kyoya, Tsunayoshi, and if my mother loves Namimori so much, then I'll include Namimori too. "Yeah...I think so..."

"So?"

"..." I stared up at the hopeful woman before walking away. "I'm going to go take a bath and nap before dinner."

"Miyako-chan!"

I don't think I could say it to her face...but I want her to be happy for as long as possible. I think that's why my father loved my mother so much, in his own way. Her smile is like the sun and I want that sun to shine as brightly as possible! If I have to train for their sake, I'll do it with a smile! So...I'll be asking my father the best way to deal with bullies for my next training session.

X-X-X-X

Since the day my mother told me about the Hibari and their territory, I spent three good years pouring myself into my training. Two years ago, I had weekly spars with my elder brother in hand to hand. I also made use of my training to deal with any bullies who dared to think about harming my cute little Tsunayoshi. In those three years, I met Tsunayoshi's mother and I wasn't very impressed with the woman. It really was up to me to protect the boy. Currently, I was dealing with the idiots who didn't get the message. Sawada Tsunayoshi was off limits.

"Next time you even think getting near him...I'll obliterate you, you fangless beings." I stated in a complete state of disarray.

"Damn you...Hibari...!"

"I said." I lifted up one of the boys, my face incredibly similar to my father and brother when they were pissed. "You touch him. I. Will. Obliterate. You."

"I-I got it..."

I released him and I watched him fall into an unconscious lump. I rubbed away the blood dripping down my nose before grabbing my bag. I headed back home, a bit happier that I managed to do what I had to in order to protect Tsunayoshi...but I was silently dreading the scolding I would be getting. When my mother saw me...a bruise on my cheek, scratched up a bit, my hair a mess, and my clothes with a few tears...she just led me inside to the kitchen, completely and utterly silent. It was actually scaring me a bit. Takehiko noticed almost immediately and made himself scarce.

"So, what were you thinking?" Mother asked placing the last bandage on my knee.

"I was just protecting my territory." I answered as she began brushing my hair for me.

"Which one?"

"...My kitten..."

"Miyako-chan...please, at the very least wait until you receive your weapon."

"That's next year, I had to do something...besides, they actually punched him..." I can't forget the bruise on his cheek when I saw him earlier today. "Plus, I didn't just leave them there. I called an ambulance."

"Like father, like daughter...You are a Hibari through and through."

Mother patted my head and I changed my clothing into my training ones. I sat in the dojo, sitting seiza in the center of the room as self-punishment. I shut my eyes, my hands on my lap as I breathed in and out slowly. I began to calm down, the anger and lust for blood I felt earlier slowly disappeared. I snapped my eyes open, lunging back just as a wooden tonfa almost hit me in the head. Kyoya, he's back already.

"Your fight was sloppy. Come, it's time for another lesson, little sister." Kyoya said giving me a grin.

"...Just don't hit me in the face..." I said standing up.

I sparred with Kyoya until father returned home. The man grabbed Kyoya by the back of his collar before tossing him out the dojo. Once I felt that disappointed stare on me, I sat back down on the ground seiza out of instinct. Man, mother's silence was horrible earlier, but father's disappointed stare...It scared me into submission.

"Miyako, why were you fighting before you completed your martial arts lessons?" Father questioned staring down at me blankly.

"To protect my territory. Any harm coming to my territory is disgraceful. You taught me that, papa!" I answered looking up at him.

"I can't stop you from fighting completely, but with each fight you must be willing to lay down your life." Father said kneeling down in front of me.

"I was more than willing." I stated narrowing my eyes at him.

"You have almost completed the first stage of your training. Next year, you will receive your weapon."

"Yes."

"Miyako, you are not like Kyoya. Don't try to push yourself."

"I know I'm not like Nii-san. He has unlimited talent, something I do not have."

"No, but you are a hard worker."

"Huh?"

"Miyako, you do not have his talent. You never will. However, you are strong mentally and you have a good amount of battle sense. Even if you pit yourself against your brother, I believe you could find a way to win."

"How do you know this?"

"Kyoya is like me, very much like me. Just follow your own beliefs and don't let anyone try to tie you down. Don't feel guilt about your own actions. Stand with your head up, you are a Hibari."

"Yes...I understand."

"Now then, let's begin today's lesson. You'll be training harder than usual today."

"If I train more and I finish my training...I can receive my weapon faster, can't I?"

"Yes."

"Then please train me more!"

"Hn, then I won't hold back from now on."

"Thank you!"

If it was for his sake, I want to do whatever I can to obtain more power. I'm not like Kyoya, he's strong, incredibly strong. A genius among geniuses. For someone like me, I can't catch up by taking it slow. I have to become strong, just like Kyoya to protect my own territory! I might end up black and blue all over, but...it was for the sake of that smile.

X-X-X-X

"Hiiieeee! Miyako-chan! Why are you hurt?!" Tsunayoshi questioned seeing me instantly.

"Training!" I offered him my hand and he took it. "My papa said that if I keep up training like this, I can get my weapon half a year early!" I said super happy about this.

"Wh-Why would you carry a weapon?" Tsunayoshi asked looking confused.

"Being a Hibari means you aren't officially a Hibari until you get your first weapon!"

"D-Does this mean Miyako-chan will get more hurt...?"

"Well, yeah. I told you, Tsunayoshi-kun. Hibari protect their territory, Namimori is my territory." Since this is where many of my loved ones are. "So, to do that you have to use violence sometimes."

"Why?"

"You know, there are bad people in Namimori. They don't listen to words, you have to use violence. Plus...if I don't use violence then people will continue to pick on those like Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Tsu-k-I-I mean..." Tsunayoshi stumbled on his words, trying to get used to using boku. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"It's okay. I'll become so strong no one can hurt me!"

"Miyako-chan..."

"I like Tsunayoshi-kun's smile a lot. That's why all I ever need is you to smile for me." I gave the boy a wide smile, tugging on his hand. "Because I don't like fighting for my own sake. I want to fight for the sake of my loved ones!"

"Miyako-chan, you're really cool..."

"Am I?"

"Un! It's bad since...I'm such a Dame-Tsuna..."

"Don't call yourself that. Do you want me to help you study?"

"B-But..."

"Tsunayoshi-kun is my precious best friend. If someone bullies you again, tell me."

"B-But..."

"It'll be okay. I'll protect you, I promise."

Tsunayoshi gave me a shy smile and I returned it with my own. I helped Tsunayoshi with his homework after school, going incredibly slowly and explaining what he was doing wrong. I really don't get why everyone calls Tsunayoshi by that damned nickname. He's average and he might be a bit clumsy and bad at sports, but his grades are still higher than most people.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 3 Ends

Miyako really likes Tsuna for various reasons. However, Tsuna is still a Sky sealed or not so it's obvious the girl would notice something about the boy and still be attracted to his flames. The girl won't judge someone without meeting them, but that won't matter when you hurt someone precious to her. She is a Hibari and if they're anything like Hibari Kyoya in the series...yeah, you're screwed! Miyako will protect Tsuna come high hell and high waters. That's it for today my dears! Until next time, bye-bye~!


	4. Chapter 4

X-X-X-X

Chapter 4

X-X-X-X

"Ara, Miyako-chan, you're here again today?" Nana asked smiling down at me.

"Un. Tsunayoshi-kun needs help with his homework." I said nodding my head.

"That's good! My son is so lucky to have such a cute little girlfriend." Nana said to the boy's embarrassment.

"Kaa-chan! Miyako-chan isn't my girlfriend! We're just friends!" Tsunayoshi cried with a red face.

"Let's go, Tsunayoshi-kun."

I went up to his room and I sat down at the low table. I pulled out my homework and Tsunayoshi did the same. I don't like Sawada Nana very much. I remember how surprised she was that her 'no-good' son came home one day with a friend. When I asked about Tsunayoshi's bullying, she just said that 'boys will be boys'...something that didn't please me very much. If it was my father...yeah, instead of trying to help with the problem he would make me deal with it, but he would at least do something to help me without directly interfering as it was my fight. It annoys me that she doesn't notice the look on Tsuna's face when she puts him down.

"Are you angry...?" Tsunayoshi asked quietly.

"No, I'm not." I said finishing the last problem in my homework.

"But..."

"..."

"Miyako-chan..."

"I don't...like how she calls you no-good and stuff. You're a good person, Tsunayoshi-kun! It's not your fault you're a bit slow or clumsy."

"I-It's okay! I don't mind!"

"I do!"

"Miyako-chan..."

"Hmph!"

"Please...for me...?"

"...Fine..."

"Thank you, Miyako-chan!"

"Hmph!"

I continued to pout during the hour I spent with Tsunayoshi while helping him with his homework. I always felt that there was something weird about Tsunayoshi, something that can't be explained by doctors or anything like that. It's like there's something in him...that wants to be released, but can't for some odd reason. I gave Tsunayoshi a hair ruffle before heading home. It's almost time for my afternoon lessons with my father to begin.

"I'm home!" Takehiko greeted me by jumping on me, licking at my chin. I knelt down, holding my puppy close. "Hey, Take-chan!"

X-X-X-X

I kept a steady gaze on the elder boys before me. Tsunayoshi is behind me, tightly holding onto my sleeves. He was shaking out of fear. Judging from these boy's appearance...they must be the elder brothers of Tsunayoshi's bullies. Looks like they ignored my warning from a few weeks ago. Foolish idiots.

"What is it you want from me?" I questioned calmly.

"Oi, is this really okay? I mean, she's a girl..."

"Who gives a damn! My little bro ended up in the hospital with a broken arm!"

"She's a girl! I thought your brother never mentioned that!"

"Then we can take it out on the other kid." My eye twitched. "They're obviously friends."

"I shall say this now..." The older boys stared at me as my eyes narrowed into a glare. "Your business is with me. Leave my little cub alone."

"That face..."

"Her glare is..."

"...Hibari...Kyoya...!"

"You're one of my Nii-san's victims then." They paled upon hearing these words. "Do you wish to still fight me, despite knowing I am a Hibari?"

"Forget that!"

"I'm out of here!"

"Damn it! Your brother didn't say she was a Hibari!"

I released a small snort when I saw the boys run off with their tails between their legs. How pathetic. If they thought to come after me and then run once they realized I was Kyoya's little sister. I turned to Tsunayoshi and I took note of the tears dripping down his cheeks. It seems the situation scared him quite a bit. I dug into my pocket, producing my handkerchief. I reached out, gentle patting at his eyes and cheeks.

"Don't worry, Tsunayoshi-kun. Everything is fine now." I said gently.

"H-hic! I-I thought...you would get beaten up!" Tsunayoshi cried clinging to my sleeves.

"It's okay, I promise. Even if I get hurt, it's for your sake." I said smiling at him.

"B-But! I don't want Miyako-chan to get hurt! You got hurt a long time ago! Remember!"

"That was...a training incident." A small white lie, but he'll believe it. "I'm a Hibari. I have to train a lot to become stronger."

"D-Demo..."

"Come on, let's go home now. Remember, okay? I'll always protect you...so long as you smile and stay beside me."

"U-Un...but I don't want...Miyako-chan to get hurt..."

X-X-X-X

I was unable to sit still when father drove us to a weapon shop. I was finally allowed to choose my weapon after half a year of hard work! Once we were in the shop...I had no idea what it is I wanted to use and I was unsure where to start when I saw the walls upon walls of weapons. I looked around amazed at the sheer number of weapons beneath the dim lights.

"Ah, isn't this the type of hammer you use to pound mochi?" I asked picking it up.

"Don't play around in the store. I'll go speak with the owner, you stay here." Father said walking away.

"Hm...The owner..." I wonder what kind of man owns this kind of shop. Some kind of a weapon junkie? "Let's see..."

Blades are out of the question. I don't want to kill someone unless I mean it. Guns are the same...plus they're loud and useless once they run out of ammo. Whips...yeah, not happening. Let's see...my requirements are...nothing loud, nothing too heavy, something I conceal, and something that won't give people strange ideas about me. I heard father speaking to someone, but...the voice was soft.

"Papa...?" I turned the corner and I saw long brown hair go through the door behind the counter and disappear. "Who was that?" I questioned looking up at him.

"That was the owner. Did you choose a weapon yet?" Father questioned staring down at me.

"No...I'm not sure what to choose..."

"Do you know what you want?"

"Hm...Something I can conceal...nothing loud...not too heavy...no blade..."

"Hn." Father walked down one of the isles before grabbing something off the shelf. He placed a steel staff in my hands. "Try this."

"Un..." I took a few steps back, spinning it in my hand. I switched hands and I tossed it into the air before catching it. "I like it!"

"If you ever feel the need to upgrade it with any kind of blade, just send in a request to the owner. For now, you will learn using a wooden staff."

"Now this is a familiar sight."

"Huh?" I turned around to see a woman shrouded in the darkness. I could barely see her for some odd reason. "Who...?"

"I look forward to see what kind of future you'll have, little Hibari Miyako." The woman reached out, patting my head. "Come again in the future...when you realize your true potential."

"..." I watched as she disappeared once again and I turned to my father. "Who...was that?"

"The owner. You still have a lot of training to go through. Come."

"Huh...ah...okay..."

I couldn't see the woman's face very well...strange...plus...she gives me a bad feeling for some reason. I couldn't sense her at all, I didn't even hear her come up from behind me. Father lead me out and I couldn't stop myself from looking back. I resisted the urge to shiver when I could feel her eyes on me...despite not knowing where she is.

X-X-X-X

"We don't believe in teaching someone traditionally. To learn to fight, you must experience it yourself. Create your own style of fighting, just like every other Hibari has." Father said watching Kyoya and I spar using our wooden weapons.

"Nii-san is larger than me...faster too...but I have a reach he doesn't..." I muttered blocking another strike to my face.

There's another thing...he really doesn't hold back against me. He's purposefully aiming for my face or chest! However, I have the advantage of speed and length with my weapon. I endured the blow to my face and I jabbed it in the ground in front of Kyoya before swinging it upwards. It hit him beneath the chin. He staggered back and I rubbed at my cheek, it stings. The two of us prepared our weapons, staring the other down.

"Not bad, imouto." Kyoya said grinning at me.

"Thank you, Nii-san." I said shifting my footing.

The two of us lunged for one another. Each hit and blow was returned with equal force. Despite the pain...despite the fact it is my own brother who I love dearly...I'm excited...I love it...! The pain...I don't care...I don't care...This is so much fun! I was grinning wildly as I swung my staff at Kyoya, aiming straight for his throat. A large hand gripped the edge of the staff and I was...looking at the ceiling. I landed on my back harshly and I breathed in and out heavily.

"Don't interfere...!" Kyoya growled at our father.

"You would have lost in that one moment. Your defense has too many openings, you both focus too much on attacking that those openings can kill you. Learn to strengthen your defenses." Father stated tossing my staff beside me.

"..." I stared blankly at the ceiling. "...I...want to fight more..." I said, but unable to move.

"As for you, Miyako...Don't use pain as a medium to release your full potential. The longer you fight, the more pain you are in, the more your desire for blood and death."

"...Okay..."

"Kyoya, take your sister to your mother. Both of you, get patched up."

"Un..."

"Hn."

X-X-X-X

"D-Does it hurt...?" Tsunayoshi asked staring at my bandaged face and body.

"Just a little. I don't mind though." I said patting his head.

"I-I don't...like it...! I don't want you to get hurt, Miyako-chan...!" Tsunayoshi cried, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"It's okay, really. Besides, if I wasn't strong, then Tsunayoshi-kun will get hurt. To protect Tsunayoshi-kun, to protect Namimori...I'll become strong!"

"Mou...Miyako-chan, you're a girl! You can't just fight..."

"Well, it's not like you could."

"Guh..."

"Also, I like it better with Tsunayoshi-kun being like this. You're much cuter like a little lion cub instead of a big old lion."

"Miyako-chan..."

"It's fine, it's fine. Just make sure to stay cute forever. I like it whenever Tsunayoshi-kun smiles." I gave the boy a wide smile, my hands on his cheeks. "I love it...when those I love so much...smile for me."

"Mou...Miyako-chan..."

"Come on, it's time to go to class. Did you do your homework?"

"U-Un..."

"Want me to check it over?"

"...Please?"

"Okay."

I was happy right now, but...I don't ever want Tsunayoshi to cry due to me getting hurt for his sake. He's such a big crybaby. That's right, I should and have to get stronger, not just for his sake...but for those that I love. Ever since I met Tsunayoshi, the darkness...it seems like it's been pushed away, but I still sometimes dream of death and such. It wasn't as bad as before since...I had my parents, my brother, and Tsunayoshi there with me...I don't need anything else right now!

X-X-X-X

"Take-chan, come on!" Takehiko barked, jumping into the water. "Just a bit more." I said giving him a small smile.

"It seems Takehiko's training to become a police dog are paying off." Tatsuya said appearing behind me.

"That's true...but I'm not sure how I feel about me being trained as a K-9 handler." I said unable to picture myself in uniform.

"Kouta-san said that you would make a fine police chief in the future."

"Hm..." I thought about it, it wasn't so bad...I guess, but I don't know if I would have the freedom I would like. "Maybe...if I'm desperate..."

"That's going to break his heart."

"I doubt it." I turned to Takehiko who finished his lap and ran towards me after shaking out most of the water in his fur. I knelt down, patting the side of his head. "Good boy."

"Takehiko makes a fine police dog. What do you say to lending him out to one of our handlers for a while?"

"No way." I gave Tatsuya a dark look. "Take-chan is my Take-chan. I won't give him to anyone else."

"H-Hah...you're certainly a Hibari...ne, Miyako-chan."

"Hn?" I looked down at Takehiko. "Wanna go for a run?" I received a bark and I smiled at him. "Okay, let's go for a quick run before papa comes to get us."

"Will you be okay on your own?"

"It's fine. I know the area like the back of my hand. Let's go, Take-chan."

I changed my shoes and I went outside with Takehiko to go on a short run. I think my father wants me to take over his job once he retires...that's why I'm always at the police station and not Kyoya. Well, I think it's a wise decision...considering my brother hates being crowded and I doubt he would want to handle annoying people. Ahahahaha...although I really don't want the job. I think it'll be too annoying...plus I know how much paperwork my father has to do so I don't wanna take over his position.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 4 Ends

Miyako cares a lot for Tsuna...to the point it is almost obsessive, but she does have a Cloud for a brother and father so some traits would be passed onto the girl. The way I see it, when a Cloud sees something as part of their territory or under their protection...then they would protect it no matter what or die trying. Even if something bad were to occur, yeah...I could see them snapping and going wild. Nothing much to add at this point so until the next time, my dears! Bye-bye~!


	5. Chapter 5

X-X-X-X

Chapter 5

X-X-X-X

"Don't you dare touch my Tsunayoshi-kun again!" I shouted at the broken and battered form of the dumbass bullies.

They were lucky I didn't kill them for bruising his skin! My cute, adorable, Tsunayoshi...Anyone who dares to touch him should be sent to the hospital! If it was my mother or big brother, I wouldn't hesitate to do the same! Anyone who harms someone under my protect will get their ass kicked all the way to the hospital! I reached up, rubbing away the blood that stained my cheeks.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, everything is alright now. Come, let's go home now." I said turning to the cowering boy.

"N-Noo!" Tsunayoshi shouted rushing off.

"A...Ah...Tsuna...yoshi...kun...?" I questioned seeing his figure leaving me behind.

That...he was clearly scared for some reason. That...that was my fault...wasn't it? Whenever I fought, I never did it in front of him. I gritted my teeth, raising my staff up and I was about to bring it down on the skull of one of the boys at my feet, but I stopped myself. No, I won't sully my hands with their blood like this. I'm so...stupid...why didn't I just do what I always did...why...why did I stupidly allow myself to actually fight in front of him? I turned and I went home...but...something within me hurt...a lot.

"...Home..." I muttered tugging my shoes off.

There wasn't a reply...I wonder if she is out shopping. Takehiko came to greet me as usual and I knelt down, petting his head. My vision began to blur and I buried my face in my knees. Tsunayoshi was scared of me...but...I didn't want him to look at me like that. I just thought...I just thought maybe just once...just once he'd be happy to see that his bullies were in his place for once...since they always tried to hurt him whenever I'm not around.

"I'm so stupid...Tsunayoshi-kun isn't like Nii-san..."

Takehiko barked at me before releasing a small whine. He licked my cheeks, at my tears. I sniffled, rubbing at my eyes. I got up and I headed for my room, tossing my bag on the ground. I fell face first on the bed, curling up into a ball. Takehiko jumped onto the bed, pushing himself into my arms, I buried my face in his fur.

"You stink, Take-chan. You need a bath later..." I muttered shutting my eyes.

The dog only gave me a small bark before nuzzling my neck. He shut his eyes as well, already snoozing away. At least I have him with me whenever the rest of my family can't be. I began to drift into a light slumber...only to be awaken shortly later by my father's men, obviously searching for me and my mother. Despite not knowing what is going on...I knew that something strange was going on as I was escorted to the station. The words my father spoke to me when I saw him wasn't what I had expected.

"What do you mean...?" I stared at him with wide eyes. "W-What do you mean mama was kidnapped?! This is Namimori! This is your town!" I shouted at him.

"Be quiet, Miyako." Father stated staring down at me coldly.

"...Do you even know where she is?" I questioned silently.

"I do. I'm merely ensuring that they don't try anything with you or Kyoya."

"Nii-san isn't so weak."

"He has no experience against those with guns. That is why he is also here."

"...Are you going to get her...?"

"I will."

"Make them pay..."

"That, I intend to do."

"..."

I sat down on the couch, holding Takehiko in my arms. Father patted my head once, leaving me in the care of Tatsuya. It didn't take long before Kyoya arrived...and I took note that some of the men trailing behind him were badly beaten. My brother didn't say anything, just sat down beside me. I leaned against him, shutting my eyes.

"Today...sucks..."

"Hn."

The news my father came back with a few hours later wasn't good either. I was angry...why...why...WHY?! I silently got out of my seat as my brother lashed out at our father. I slipped out of the room without anyone noticing. Clutched in my hand...is a single piece of paper I swiped from my father's desk. I won't forgive them...I won't forgive anyone...who dares to touch my family...! My mother got hurt...and was going through surgery...it is unknown at this time if she will live...or die.

X-X-X-X

I blinked slowly, wondering...why I am in the hospital. I don't remember what I was doing...before...before...how long has it been since I ended up like this? I sat up slowly, holding my head with a slight groan. My entire body hurts...my arms and legs especially. I heard the door open and I saw an unknown man standing at the door. He is really tall...with dark hair and green eyes hidden behind his glasses. He stared at me and clicked his tongue. I don't get why, but it irritates me for some reason.

"Seriously, kid with a death wish. Hibari Miyako, right?"

"...Who...are you?"

"Just call me Miyagi, from today on...I'll be your personal doctor." The man sat down next to my seat. "Everything from physical injuries to psychological."

"...Miyagi...sensei?"

"Yeah. How are you so far?"

"Okay...I think..."

"You've been asleep for a good week."

"A week...?"

"Do you not remember?"

"...I just...remember papa coming back...after...mama...! How is she?!"

"Alive in a way. She is currently in a coma."

"I see..." I was...unconscious for a week...but why? "I was unconscious for a week...What did I do before...?"

"Before what?"

"The last thing I remember was leaving...and...I wanted revenge, but I can't remember anything after that."

"Selective amnesia."

"Hn?"

"Why did you leave?"

"I...I was angry...really angry...I wanted to make them pay...pay for what they did...!" I was glaring down at my hands. "Hurt them...badly...!"

"Similar to a Cloud...but it is probably a secondary..."

"Cloud?"

"Don't worry about it so much. This is information above your clearance."

"..." What does that make you then? "I...did I...I did something bad, didn't I?"

"Why do you say that?"

"...The nightmares came back."

"Nightmares?"

"Un..."

"Will you tell me about them?"

"..."

"Then we can continue when you're ready."

"Un..."

"Are you hungry?" My stomach growled on cue. "That answers that question. You'll have to eat soups and gruel for a while."

"Okay."

Since I've been asleep for a long time, I didn't feel like napping at all. Miyagi-sensei returned with my food, but he checked my temperature and such before allowing me to eat. I was also giving some vitamins after my meal, even answering a few more questions the man had. Father came to visit me at some point and Miyagi-sensei left to give us some privacy.

"Miyako, your training is going to be doubled for the next few months. You'll temporarily be pulled from school, but Tatsuya will assist you to ensure you are ahead of your peers and I'll ensure you can still move up in grade."

"...Yes, papa..."

"Miyako, I underestimated your abilities. You are the type to only show your true ability when those you love are in danger. This...was not the push I wanted of you."

"Will she be okay?"

"...It is unknown at this time."

"...Can I go see her?"

"No, in your current state it is best to wait."

"..." Tears began to fall and I rubbed at my eyes. "I...I did something bad...didn't I...? I...I hate it...! I didn't...I don't...I don't want to make him more afraid of me...!"

"You are a Hibari. If someone cannot accept you no matter how strong and fearsome you are, then they do not deserve you."

"..." But I don't care about that. Tsunayoshi...something about him pulled me towards him. "I...I think...I snapped...I let my emotions control me..."

"You are a child, you will learn to control yourself."

"Un..."

"You will be under Miyagi-sensei's care for a while longer."

"Yes, I understand."

He patted my head before telling me to get some sleep. I did feel a bit tired for some reason. Still...whatever I did...it clearly impressed my father. The man was hard to please and I knew for a fact he would have preferred to have trained Kyoya over myself. He never showed it, but it was in his eyes. His eyes always had this gleam whenever he was watching over my brother, but it was never...never in his eyes when I'm training with him. Partly...because I hated to train and never took it seriously.

X-X-X-X

"Again."

"Yes, papa..."

I stood up on shaking legs. I clutched my staff with both hands, facing him with narrowed eyes. I kept my body low, swiping at his feet. He moved back with ease and I twisted my body about and around, hoping to use the momentum to increase the power behind my swing. Every one of my attacks was blocked and I was sent flying backwards due to the fact he was older, taller, and stronger than and myself. I have training almost nonstop for the last six months. Kyoya seemed to enjoy the fact I was able to catch up to him, since our spars were lasting much longer...but he was clearly annoyed that our father was playing favorites by training me and letting me skip school. In those six months, not once...not once was I allowed to see my mother and not once did anyone inform me of her condition.

"Miyako, I told you, get one good solid hit then I will allow it." Father stated noticing the look on my face.

"...Why...? Are you punishing me or something, papa?!" I questioned angrily.

"No, you are the type that needs motivation to push yourself past your limits."

"But...but...!"

"You wish to see Shiori then I want to see progress."

"What have I been doing for the last six months then?!"

"The progress you have been doing is good, but not good enough for a Hibari. Once more, Miyako."

"...SHUT UP!" I threw my staff at him, tears falling down my cheeks. The last six months were stressful...constantly training, unable to see Tsunayoshi or even my mother. I had enough! "I...I want...I want mama...!"

"Miyako..."

"I hate you! What did I do...what did I do to deserve this?!"

"Miyako!"

I ran off, leaving the property and running off. I can't see Tsunayoshi...I bet he thinks I hate him for running off...that and I don't want to deal with his mother. I didn't know where I was going, but I kept running...eventually ending up at the park, collapsing on a nearby bench. I sniffled, rubbing at my eyes. I'm only a child...but why...why is it he's pushing me like this?! What did I do before I went into a week-long coma?

"Hm? Are you Miyako-chan?"

"Eh?" I rubbed at my eyes, looking up to see...no one? I looked around a bit confused. "Who...?"

"Down here."

"Down...?" I looked downwards to see a small child that reminded me of my brother and father...but with a long braid. "Are you...a relative of mine?"

"I suppose you could say that." The child smiled at me. "My name is Fon, you are Miyako-chan, right?"

"Un...Hibari...Miyako." I stood up, walking towards him before kneeling down. "Fon...chan?"

"Just Fon is fine."

"Hn..." He is younger than me, but he speaks like an adult. "You're like an adult. Not like a normal toddler."

"I suppose so."

"Fon-chan, why are you here?"

"I came to see Kouta."

"Sou?"

"In truth, it has been many years since I have last been to Namimori so quite a few things have changed. Would you please escort me to your home?"

"...I don't wanna..."

"Why?"

"...Mama...got hurt...she was kidnapped and she got hurt...I don't know what happened, but I did something and papa has been training me nonstop for the last few months."

"I see...So that is what has occurred. How is Shiori-chan?"

"I don't know...papa refuses to let me see her because I haven't made good enough progress. He ordered everyone to not talk about her either."

"Then why don't you attempt to see her yourself?"

"I tried...a few times, but I'm not sure which hospital she is in."

"I see...that boy...I see he hasn't changed in the least..."

"How old are you, Fon-chan? You're not a baby for sure."

"Why do you think that?"

"Hibari children are special, very smart and strong, but...not even Nii-san and I spoke like you do at your age."

"Hm..."

"You look amused. Hehehe...You look like a little Nii-san and papa!" I picked him up and I held him in my arms. "I'll take you home, but...don't tell anyone I was crying, okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"But...I'm a Hibari...I have to be strong and control my emotions. I don't get it very much, but...I did something bad and I think...I have to learn to control my emotions more."

"Sou?"

"Un. I...I had someone I was close to, but...I got angry because people bullied him a lot...really angry. I lashed out badly and I hurt the bullies in front of him...I usually did it when he couldn't see, but...it made me sad...to see him run away from me despite the fact I was protecting him."

"That is normal. You are both children after all."

"...I'm a Hibari though..."

"That may be true, but you are still a child. You'll eventually learn to control your emotions. I know a Hibari that always had a bored look on her face, but you could tell how expressive she was from her eyes."

"Really?"

"Cheer up, Miyako-chan. If you smiled, you would look much cuter and it would make me happy."

"Fon-chan, you're a lady killer despite being a toddler! It's interesting!"

"Is that so?"

"Are you going to stay with our family long?"

"I did intend on sticking around for a few days."

"Then you can room with me."

"Is that alright?"

"Un!"

"Then I shall intrude."

"Kiki?"

"Eh, a little monkey?"

"His name is Lichi."

"Lichi...I think he'd get along with Take-chan. Take-chan is my dog, but his full name is Takehiko."

"Strong name."

"Papa thought so too."

I talked with Fon while we walked home. I liked Fon, he was really nice and he listened to me properly. Father and Kyoya...weren't one for conversations and they prefer to deal with their problems with force rather than talk it out. When I returned home, father was waiting for me...and he seemed a bit surprised I had Fon with me. My father excused me, telling me to take a bath and get ready for dinner. I only nodded my head, taking my leave in silence. I knew my punishment will come later...but...who exactly is Fon?

X-X-X-X

Chapter 5 Ends

I haven't updated this in a while, also...if you read Flower of the Night, then you know who Fon is talking about. I won't be spoiling anything between the two stories, but I'd probably focus more on Flower of the Night. Let's see, about Miyako...she's a good child, but she's a berserker type of fighter. When she let's loose or she ends up going mad with bloodlust, well, it's a bit obvious she won't remember half the things she's done. Hence why she needs Miyagi, someone her father trusts to keep what his daughter does a secret to protect her...both from outsiders and from herself. The man is to ensure the girl's mental state doesn't deteriorate and to help heal whatever mental scars she doesn't realize she has. That's all for today! So until next time! Bye-bye~!


End file.
